


What You Feel Complicated That's Called Love

by Doomedheros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	What You Feel Complicated That's Called Love

Barry从未想过，所谓六个月后的重新开始，竟然像是再一次逆转了时间线。

他依然在街上飞速地奔跑着去拯救这条时间线上因为他而陷入险境的人们，星际实验室的主控层仍旧是Cisco和Caitlin坐在操作台前对他究竟该往哪条街区跑而指手画脚，他继续和Joe在警局里上演着鉴证人员与警探的伪装戏码，Iris也一如既往为各式各样的大新闻身入险境……

在他每一次拯救了世界回到星际实验室，大家会像从前一样围上来对他这一次的行动表示赞赏，这些人当中还包括了Dr.Wells。

仿佛时间都停留在了他们发现Eobard Thawne的真面目之前。

但Barry知道，这只是他可笑且可悲的幻觉。

Iris和Caitlin，她们永远失去了深爱着的人；Joe失去了他可靠的搭档；Cisco经历过一次真正的死亡……而他自己，被自己曾经仰慕的偶像、依赖的导师、睿智的朋友背叛，甚至那些华丽的前缀词也只不过来自于Eobard Thawne精湛的演技与完美的谎言。

Barry永远不愿回想那天在粒子加速器管道中发生的一切。他无法修正已经被篡改的人生，既然在这条时间线上他注定成为Flash，他只能面对从未来被提前送达的黑暗。

不过在这巨大的献祭之后，那个男人消失了，他的生活可以重新开始——至少在那些虫洞出现前，Barry是这样以为的。

 

再次见到那张与伤害了这一屋子人的罪魁祸首一模一样的脸，Barry的大脑一片混沌。

他不是他，理性的Barry Allen这么说。然而感性的他却在不断地尖叫着想要撕碎那张眼神冰冷、总带着似笑非笑表情的脸。

一个与他毫无关系，却同样充满了智慧的魅力的Harrison Wells来到了他所在的宇宙。

他努力划清界限，表现得客客气气，可惜这么做所得到的效果并不明显。无论是哪个世界的Harrison Wells，都有这样的魔力让你根本无法减少你对他的注意力。即使对方本身并不想从你这里获得什么关注。

这令他感到困惑，甚至迷茫。

在面对这个Harrison Wells的时候，他心情的复杂程度简直可以和宇宙级的难题相媲美。

这令他没办法与Wells共事，他在对讲频道里只和Cisco或者Caitlin沟通。当然Wells的建议，每一个字他都会认真地听，但他从不会给予积极回应。

而这似乎渐渐令并不想获得关注的Wells都不爽起来。

 

“我感觉到你最近似乎有些问题，Mr.Allen。”

星期五的晚上，每个人都去赶赴自己的约会，Wells慢吞吞地收拾着他的螺丝刀和手钳，直到实验室里只剩下他和Barry。

Barry下意识摸了摸脖颈，“什么？”

“如果我今天没有问出这个问题，你打算什么时候再跟我讲话？”

“不……我只是……我可能是压力有些大……你知道，最近在救人的过程中，他们不断地感谢我拯救了中央城，但是我明白是我欠中央城的……”

“这该归咎于我。”Wells摘下了眼镜，“无论在这里，还是在我来自的世界，那个启动粒子加速器的人都是我。”

“那是Eobard Thawne……”

“顶着Harrison Wells，我，的脸。”Wells补完了他的话。

这是事实，Barry只有回以沉默。

“所以这才是症结所在。你躲着我，因为无法对那个背叛了你的Wells释怀……”

“事实上那算不得背叛，一切都是他精心设下的陷阱……”

“别再打断我，Allen！”Wells重新戴上了他的眼镜。讽刺的是，不同世界的他们，对选择眼镜的品味却出乎意料的一致。“每一次在这里你看到我，对你来说看到的其实都是他。”

不，我当然知道我看到的是你。Barry想要这样反驳，但是他听话地没有打断Wells。

“他夺走了你的一切，你原本正常的生活、你对人的信任。我知道你有好几次想捏断我的脖子，Mr.Allen，我都知道。”

Barry用力摇头，但是Wells示意他不要出声。

“所以我尽可能降低自己在星际实验室的存在感，一整天待在地下工作间里。我在努力减少因为看到我而带给你的影响，这当然很难但是我在尽我所能。”Wells的语速越来越快，他从椅子上站了起来，裸露在卷起的衬衫袖口外小臂上的肌肉随着他的呼吸收紧，那线条漂亮而有力。

但Barry无暇多看，因为Wells已经走到了他的面前，深邃如浩瀚星海般的蓝眼睛眯起来，紧盯着他。

“我也说过，只要能够消灭Zoom，我就会回到属于我的世界去，永远消失在你面前。所以在这之前，请你收好那些复杂的感情。我，Harrison Wells，就只是我自己。完成我们的合作，然后我会立刻滚蛋。”

Barry瞪着他那双水绿色的眼睛，半张着嘴看Wells抓起他的背包消失在主控层的门口，许久才回过神来。

他没有打断Wells，因此也根本没有机会告诉对方，早在许久前的那个夜晚，隔着那层消音玻璃，他已经放下了对Eobard Thawne的心结，他想要迈出一步，他想要忘记那个令他憎恨与畏惧的人，他想要眼中看到的就只是现在这个Harrison Wells而已。

但这一切都不再有机会说出口，也失去了它的意义。

 

Barry深夜带着大贝利堡回到实验室的时候，Wells还没有回来。

他把外卖的纸袋子搁在一堆手钳和不同型号的螺丝刀中间，同时第一次留意到Wells每天摆弄的这些东西。Barry从桌子上随手捡起一把螺丝刀在手里转了两圈，树脂做的手柄上面仿佛还残留着Wells紧握它时的体温。

比起Thawne，这个Wells更擅长少说多做，当然这并不代表他向大家展现他暴躁的脾气时话也很少。但Barry在大部分时间里意外地享受于看Wells发脾气，那让他感觉到Wells这个人是真实存在的，而不是他自己臆想出来的什么东西。更重要的是，一般这种时候，Wells会摘掉他的眼镜，将他清澈如湖水的蓝眼睛毫无阻挡地呈现出来。

当他将Wells关进囚笼时，他心里所感受到的疼痛比任何时候都要剧烈。他站在那层厚厚的玻璃外看着Wells，脑海里翻来覆去只有一句话——正因为是你的背叛，我才更加失望。

也就是从那一刻开始，Barry心中一切的疑惑都有了合理的解答。他面对Harrison Wells时那些错综复杂的情感，一般人称之为爱。

而他已经受够了牢牢闭上嘴把爱意深藏在心里，当他站在这份爱的归属者面前，保持缄默将不再是他的首选。

他说服了所有人重新将自由赋予Wells，不仅仅出于队友的信任，他更需要给自己、给他们之间可能存在的未来一个机会。

 

“如果你没有要紧的事讨论，我建议你用最快的速度带着你的夜宵从我的工作间消失。”

Barry吓了一跳回过头。

“呃，嗨！Harry……”

Wells和他的背包以及那把从水星实验室偷来的枪出现在实验室的门边。尽管他努力把视线压低装作整理物品，但是Barry依然能察觉到他在看桌上大贝利堡的外卖。

这种仿佛小孩子偷看糖果的行为在Barry看来简直有些幼稚得可爱。

他用“可爱”来形容Harrison Wells了吗？Barry的理性给了他一记重拳。他暂时最好不要再想这个。他拆了袋子，倒出里面的汉堡薯条和一大堆酱汁包。

Wells像往常一样皱起了眉，“你夜宵也要吃这么多？”

现在他的工作台上至少有而十五个汉堡和不计其数的薯条。

“哦当然不……这个……算是赔礼。”

“因为什么？”Wells已经脱下了外套，他将T恤的袖子卷起来，似乎是准备继续干活儿，但他的视线至始至终都没有离开过那堆汉堡。

“因为我……惹你生气？”

“Mr.Allen，你的疑问句正在让我变得和你一样困惑。”

Barry清了清嗓子，局促地往Wells身边靠近了一些。

“我很抱歉之前一直在对你说另一个Wells，Thawne的事情，我知道你不喜欢他……”

“不喜欢他的人是你，Mr.Allen，我并不认识你说的那个人。而我讨厌的，是你一直在拿我跟他作比较。”

“Harry，他怎么能跟你……”

Wells举了举他那把火力可观的粒子枪，“如果你不想再被我揍一次最好现在就闭嘴。”

“哦好，当然，没问题。”Barry立刻投降般举起了双手，然后安静地看着Wells从堆成小山的汉堡中毫不迟疑地抓起了一个。

Wells坐在工作台后面，专心致志地啃着他手里的汉堡。有一些沙拉汁从汉堡的夹心里溢出，慢慢地从Wells的指尖流下来，在虎口的位置逐渐汇聚成了一小滩。Barry的视线随着那些流动的沙拉汁一起认真地描摹了一遍Wells修长的手指。紧接着，他的视野就被Wells伸出舌头舔光那些出逃的沙拉汁这样一幅极富冲击力的画面所占满。

见鬼，他从没有什么时候像现在这样希望自己的超能力是变成他想要变成的任何东西。那样他此时此刻就是Wells手指上的一滩沙拉汁了。

敏锐如Wells很快就发现了那个年轻人过于炙热的视线。

“你是准备就这么看着我把这些都吃完？”

Barry瞬间红了脸。他不懂为什么在Wells面前自己永远都是出糗的那一个。

“我在想，如果像你说的，Zoom无法被杀死，那我们救出Jessie之后要怎么办……”

Wells吃掉了第一个汉堡，然后拿起了第二个，“你有什么想法？”

“关掉所有的虫洞，把Zoom永远困在Earth-2？”Barry再一次抛出了一个疑问句。

Wells挑了挑眉毛，他终于让视线离开了汉堡一会儿，用一种探寻的目光注视着Barry。

“那么我们要怎么回到Earth-2？”

“呃……你们可以就留在这儿……”Barry知道有些话呼之欲出，他的手在脖颈后面来回摩挲着。

他实在太过紧张了，以至于并没有发觉Wells此时看着他露出的玩味的表情。

“我并不属于这里，Mr.Allen，或许你应该给我一个留下的理由。我为什么要留下？”

“理由……对，理由……你看，你已经逐渐适应这个地球的生活了，反正你也不能回到Earth-2去，呃，Caitlin和Cisco都很喜欢你……”Barry知道自己正在胡言乱语但是他不知道要怎么停下，他只能坐在那儿前言不搭后语地胡诌着一些Wells需要的所谓“理由”。

Wells抱着手肘低声笑起来。Barry曾经觉得他的笑声像是野兽喉咙中的呜咽，既危险又诱人。他挫败地叹口气，整个人都泄气地松弛下来。

“好吧，我不知道……”

“你知道，Barry。你当然知道。”Wells摘下了他的眼镜，目不转睛地望进Barry眼中。

一瞬间，他感觉到自己像再次被闪电击中。上帝啊……Barry挺直了后背，他在心底里尖叫着。Wells什么都知道了，他一直都知道。

“你是怎么……我从来没有表现出……我是说，你几乎都不正眼看我？”

Barry的表情无比困惑。他也不过是前几天才知晓自己的心意，Wells不应该会发现什么。

“我说过，这很难……”Wells摘下了他的眼镜。“你十分与众不同，Barry，想要不去注意你对我来说不会比造一台粒子加速器简单。”

Barry认真地听着，不敢漏掉一个字母。他下意识地降低呼吸频率，感觉自己快要窒息到晕厥。

坐在他对面的Wells此刻的表情是Barry从未见过的坦诚。

“当我发现事情尚在可控范围内时我便不断告诫自己，不能因为你而分心。Zoom随时可能威胁到Jessie的生命，在救出她之前我必须专注于打败Zoom，不能有任何的差错……是我的过失才使得她被Zoom抓走，我不能因为你……”

哪怕是Harrison Wells也无法避免像每一个父亲那样，在提到险境中的女儿时他的情绪有些失控。

Barry抚上他的手臂，轻轻地拍了拍。

“我一定会把Jessie安全带回来，我发誓。然后我们会关闭所有的入口，让Zoom永远不会再伤害到你和Jessie或是任何人。”

Barry离开一直坐着的转椅站到Wells面前，轻拥住这个英俊睿智的男人好让他能够将脸埋进自己怀中。

 

“好吧，现在，给我一个留下的理由。”Wells平静下来，再次用他低沉的嗓音说道。

Barry无法自制地微笑起来，附下身与Wells对视。

“留下来，为了我。”他轻轻地吻上Wells，就像此前幻想过无数次那样。

对方的嘴唇像极了它主人的个性，给人最先留下印象的是稍低的温度但当这个吻加深时所有的感觉只剩下柔软。

Barry轻咬了一下Wells的下唇后便拉开了两人的距离。和Wells接吻真的很棒，但Barry不知道在这个时候他们是不是该继续。就像Wells说的，Zoom的威胁尚未消除，他不确定自己在这个时候如果与Wells的关系更进一步，会不会对他们的营救计划产生影响。如果Wells能够做到克制自己的感情，那么他也可以那样做。

不过显然Wells接下来的话证明他此时就该顺从内心的想法。

“你接吻就像个小姑娘，Mr.Allen。”

“什么？”Barry感觉自己似乎受到了挑衅。这关乎到尊严的问题，他非常不愿意再被人当成幼稚鬼看待。

而他们中一直充当着导师角色的Wells显然在接吻这件事上也有些东西可以教给Barry。

比起Barry彬彬有礼的试探，Wells的吻可谓带有令人无法抵抗的侵略性。尽管Barry要比Wells高上两英寸但这会儿Wells却在气势上占据了压迫一切的地位。Wells的右手扶在Barry颈后把对方更多地拉向自己，左手则抵在Barry的胸前将他不断地推向不远处的墙壁。

Wells现在尝起来是沙拉汁味儿的。Barry在后背撞上实验室的防火隔板时脑海中冒出了这句话。

然后他和Wells几乎同时把手伸进了对方的上衣里，握住了对方的腰。

Barry能感觉到自己浑身的血液的冲向了身体上所有能够表现他激动不已的部位，而Wells看起来依然有条不紊。

年长者赢下了一局。

Wells此时已经放过了Barry通红的嘴唇，他带着炙热的呼吸来到Barry耳边，亲吻那里敏感的肌肤。Barry的颈侧散落着几颗小小的雀斑，Wells的舌尖如同清点数量一般地挨个儿从它们上面掠过，麻痒感让Barry忍不住缩了缩脖子。

这个动作同时也让他看到了头顶上一些应该令他惊慌的东西。

“Harry……停一下……”

Wells贴在他的耳根处咕哝了一声，示意Barry说出让他停下的理由。

“呃，我知道这个时候提到他并不合适，但是Thawne……”

这个名字总是能让Wells失去他的风度，不过也确实让他停了下来。还好是现在，Barry想，因为他不知道再让Wells继续下去他还有没有喊停的勇气和能力。

Wells眯起了眼睛看着Barry，“在我看来不合适的话就应该让它烂在肚子里而不是说出来。”

“抱歉，可我觉得这个很重要……Thawne曾经在星际实验室的各个角落都安装了用来监控我的摄像头……”Barry的双手环在Wells的肩上。

Wells不屑地哼了一声。

“之后为了保证实验室的安全，Cisco没有拆掉它们……”Barry有些尴尬地歪了歪头，视线飘向两人头顶上方的墙角，“而我们现在正站在其中一个摄像头的画面正中央。”

“好吧——”为了不显得突兀，Wells给了Barry一个安慰意义的拥抱之后才放开了对方并后退了两大步，“我想我们今天的雄宵夜时间就到这里了。”

或许Wells只是在陈述一个客观事实，但这句话还是让Barry的胃里相当不舒服了一下子。今天也许不是最好的时机，可Barry清楚的知道如果他们今天到此为止，这绝对会成为他这辈子最后悔事件清单上的前三名。

“Harry，等一下……”

“我可没准备让监控视频成为我的第一卷成人录影带。”Wells拿起他之前脱下的外套，又捏了一根薯条塞进嘴里。

“我觉得Cisco不会那么干——“

“Barry，Barry……重点是，他们不需要知道。”

“哦……”Barry不确定自己是不是发出了可怜兮兮的哀鸣。

Wells也对自己有感觉 ，这棒极了，可这并不是Wells想要公之于众的一段关系，这就太糟了……Barry低下头咬着嘴唇，一分钟之前那里才被Wells狠狠吮咬过。

他听到了一声长叹。

“如果你像个小姑娘那样哭出来，我就真的走了。”

“别再说我像小姑娘……”Barry低声抱怨，然后抹了把脸，重新鼓起勇气抬头看向Wells。无论如何，他今晚都想和Wells发生点什么。“我知道一个不会有人发现和打搅的地方……”

Wells怀疑地挑着一边的眉毛。

Barry的表情已经开始向沮丧的方向发展，“我保证在你的热情消退前我们就能到那儿。”

神速力的好处，除了救人，在某些关键时刻也能自救。

Wells欣然同意地点点头，“那么出发前给我半分钟的准备时间。”

 

 

 

被Barry扔到床上的一瞬间，Wells还有些头晕目眩。他可能不太反感时空穿越，但是被这么抱着从星际实验室嗖的一下跑回Barry家，说实话他真的不想再来第二次。

“你所谓的不会被发现和打搅的地方就是这儿？West警探的家？”

Wells环视着整个房间，他对这里的确有些好奇。

“这儿也是我家。”Barry踢掉他差点着火的鞋子，“今天Joe和警员们有个聚会，大概天亮以前不会回来。”

Barry知道这儿对Wells来说的确算不上满意的地方，以他们之前那个Harrison Wells的地位来衡量，如果Wells想和谁上床肯定会选个看起来高级一点的地方。起码不是某个寄养家庭的阁楼卧室。

“呃，你知道，我可能付不起星级酒店的套房，而且……”

“这儿很好。”

这是今晚Wells难得的一次没有嘲笑他。如果不是考虑到尊严的问题，Barry这会儿感动得就要哭了。

“想到有另一个Harrison窥探了你的整个成长，我觉得在这里能让我少嫉妒那么一点儿。”Wells换了一个令自己更舒适的姿势躺下，因为床单的摩擦阻力，让他的腰从衬衣下摆露了出来。

Barry跪在床脚，狠狠地咽了一口口水。

让一切沮丧见鬼去吧！

Wells在他的床上。Wells衣衫不整在他的床上。Wells即将和他做爱，在他的床上。

他移动膝盖，朝着Wells的方向挪近了一些。然后更近一些。一直到他将Wells整个人笼罩在自己的阴影之中。Barry低下头，再一次温柔地亲吻了Wells。

那感觉就仿佛他曾经在这张床上做过得梦一般美妙。

紧接着，在Barry猝不及防地情况下，Wells突然起身反手将Barry压在了身下——永远不要低估一个敢于单枪匹马用粒子枪干掉鲨鱼人的科学家。

“我很欣赏你的积极主动，Barry，不过依然是我来主导……无论在实验室还是在床上。”

Wells控制狂的一面，他们都见识过。Barry笑着耸耸肩，他对此没有异议。

 

无限量免费供应的星际实验室T恤被卷到了Barry锁骨下方，Wells正在用口水在Barry算不上结实的胸膛上画着“W”图案。而Barry觉得如果他再不把牛仔裤脱掉，他的某些身体组织可能会因为瘀血而坏死。于是趁着Wells还埋头在他胸前，Barry把手伸向了肚子下方。

可惜几乎是刹那工夫，Barry原本还捏着裤子拉链的手就被Wells抓住并压在了他的头顶。

“我说的话应该不是什么高难词汇？”Wells又亲了Barry微微颤抖的胸口两下后才抬起头看他，“我来主导。”

“是的，”Barry几乎是在喘息的间歇才能吐出这个词，“当然……”

“那么你刚刚在干什么？”

Wells移到了Barry耳边，低哑的嗓音像湖水一般裹挟着诱哄的提问。

Barry觉得自己随时都会溺毙在其中。

Wells的一只手还压着Barry不规矩的手腕，另一只此刻则探索到了Barry刚才触碰过的牛仔裤拉链的位置，却不是为了拉开它，而是从那里沿着裤线的方向轻抚Barry硬得不像样的阴茎。

“上帝啊……”Barry不自觉地蜷起了一条腿，这给了Wells更多的活动空间。

“你想让我脱掉它吗？”

“求你了……”

Barry发誓如果Wells拒绝他，他一定会不惜一切再次求助于神速力。哪怕会受到来自“主导一切”的Wells的惩罚。

“你的请求比我预期的来得更早啊，Barry……“

Wells对此似乎有点意外的愉悦，他终于好心地解开了Barry牛仔裤的拉链，并且在撤掉碍事的裤腿时还一并脱掉了Barry的短裤。

现在Barry身上只剩下皱成一团的T恤和他的袜子了。这让他多少有些害羞，Barry想要把自己缩进床单里去，不过显然Wells不会让他得逞。

“没什么好遮掩的，Barry，你很棒。”说话的同时Wells快速脱掉了自己的上衣和长裤，因为之前动作而出的一层薄汗让他的皮肤在窗外投射进来的灯光下看起来闪闪发亮。

“你的身材才叫做‘很棒’……”

Barry只在那一次Wells受伤时偷瞄过他的身体一眼，那些完美的肌肉线条得益于长期严格的规律作息，而那也成为了他倾慕Wells的又一个原因。如今能够这样肆无忌惮地欣赏他迷恋着的男人的躯体，Barry险些直接射出来。

他呻吟一声，用手臂遮住了视线。此时平静一下对他有好处……

而就像之前所有Wells都没有让他如愿以偿的举动一样，Barry甚至还没来得及喘口气，Wells就牵起了他试图挡住脸的手，充满挑逗意味地从Barry的指尖一直亲吻到他的手肘内侧，然后再到肩膀。Wells的大腿在他移动上身时有几次擦过了Barry湿润的阴茎，不过他拒绝直接去抚慰它，也禁止Barry碰。

现在Barry不那么喜欢Wells控制狂的一面了。

他已经几乎无法发出完整的呻吟声，只能努力稳住自己然后喊了一声“Dr.Wells”。

“难道听到你这样叫我。”Wells停下了他在Barry身上酷刑般的挑逗，习惯性地推了推眼镜。

Barry总算找回了他的呼吸，他用手肘撑起上身，一脸不高兴地看着Wells。

“你就不能停止戏弄然后直接来操我吗？”

模糊的笑声从Wells的喉咙里传出，“我们的小闪电生气了？”

Barry依然皱着眉。

他拉着Barry坐起来，同时摘掉了他的眼镜扔到了床头柜上。

“有时候慢慢来不见得事件坏事。”

“你不知道我有多想要你……”

Barry忍不住搂住了Wells的脖子。他一方面不想表现得像个未经世面的急躁菜鸟，另一方面又无法控制自己对Wells的欲望。Barry用脸磨蹭着Wells的肩窝，模仿起垂头丧气的树袋熊。

“我知道，Barry，我知道……我也一样。”

 

Wells让浑身通红的Barry翻个身趴在床上，接着拧开了Barry递给他的润滑剂。他暂时不打算盘问Barry为什么会在抽屉里准备了这种东西，毕竟他才是深谙不合适的话就该烂在肚子里这个道理的人。

“尽量放松，Barry……”Wells努力让自己听上去是在安慰Barry，但他发现自己说完后Barry背部的肌肉好像更僵硬了。他无声地叹了口气，少说多做。

“这其实还好，虽然有点——哦，上帝啊！别……“

在Wells沾满润滑剂的手指擦过他前列腺的时候，Barry像一尾虾般猛地从床上弹了起来，而Wells的手指还紧紧地卡在他的身体里。Wells想要抽出手指，但这个动作不可避免地再一次刺激到了Barry。

“Harry，别动……天哪……这太超过了……”

Barry在被汗水打湿的床单中扭动着身体想逃离那种可怕的快感，却让他一直被冷落的阴茎在与布料的摩擦中变得更硬。双重快感毁灭性的攻击几乎要将他逼疯。

Wells还是下决心抽出了他的手指，这让Barry太高了臀部又弹了一下。不过在他落回去之后，整个人看上去倒是轻松了一些。

“坦白说我对这事没什么经验可谈……如果你想换过来……”

Wells第一次露出了他对什么事不在行的表情，这让Barry觉得有趣。他做了几次深呼吸，然后翻过身重新面向Wells。

“也许下次吧。今天我想让你来主导。”他抬起两条腿搭在Wells的髋上，努力放松着身体。

“你很懂得火上浇油，Barry……”Wells晶蓝色的眼睛变深了了一些，此刻更接近海洋的颜色。“如果哪里让你不舒服……”他扶着自己挺直的阴茎，缓缓推进了Barry的身体中，“记得说出来……”

Barry下意识地屏住了呼吸，在感受到Wells一点点深入自己的体内并最终停下来的时候，他失去了对周围一切感知的能力。他的眼睛只能看到一片白金色的星光，他的耳朵只能听见自己如雷鸣般的心跳。

当他以为自己要迷失在这诡异的永恒中时，他在那片星光的正中央看到了Wells的脸，在鼓点般的血液冲刷声中听到了Wells低声叫着自己的名字。

“Barry……看着我，Barry……”

“Wells……Harry……”

Barry的感觉一个接一个的回归，Wells在他耳边的亲吻，Wells握着他阴茎套弄的速度，甚至是Wells在他身体里撞击时跳动的脉搏，他都能感受得到。

几乎就在他认知到这些的同时，他在Wells手中射了出来。

“这感觉简直……”Barry在一阵天旋地转之后才找回了自己的语言能力，他弓起背亲吻着也几乎达到临界点的Wells，“简直是从未有过的美好……”

然后Barry感觉到自己的小腹再一次被温热的液体打湿。他忍不住笑起来。

“我爱你，Wells……”

“Ditto……”

 

Wells和Barry并肩躺在床上。

“我觉得我的肌肉还在痉挛……”Wells不爽地发出一声哀叹，高潮过后他几乎没力气再动弹哪怕一下。

Barry伸了伸胳膊，觉得自己正在逐渐恢复，至少不像刚才那么酸痛。

“这个时候我只能说，感谢神速力。”

“或许这要求有点过分，但我现在真的很想吃一个大贝利堡……”Wells侧过身，把手臂搭在了Barry的胸前。

“就算我再爱你，我也不会光着屁股跑去给你买汉堡的，Harry……不过我答应你明早会有超棒的咖啡冒着热气叫你起床。”

“勉强接受……”

Wells闭上眼。没多久，卧室里就响起了微弱的鼾声。

Barry望着天花板感觉到睡意渐渐袭来，伴着他身边的体温和呼噜声，心底终于一片平和。

 

第二天一早，当Barry和Wells一前一后举着拿铁走进星际实验室时，听到的第一句话不是“早上好”而是——

“有谁能告诉我为什么昨晚的监控视频显示丢失了五分钟的画面吗？”

Cisco抱着手臂站在电脑前，向屋子里忙忙碌碌但事实上并没谁搭理他的人群发问。

Barry忍不住看向了Wells，然后他发现对方也正看着自己。

好吧，也许Cisco大概永远也得不到他想要的答案，但Barry现在知道半分钟的时间里Wells能够做些什么了。


End file.
